There are devices presently used that attach to the top of a typical aluminum can. For examples, refer to U.S. Design Pat. D567,659 to Gran et al. that describes a beverage container closure and dispensing device. Refer also to U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,776 to Patton that describes a drinking spout for a beverage can. However, there is no existing spout-type device that also simulates a sports entity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative spout member attached to the top lid of the can and in which a spout is formed for the purpose of drinking from the can once opened.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative cover object that comprises a decorative spout member as well as an insert mounted on the can for enabling substitution of different decorative covers.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative cover object that is comprised of a decorative spout member including a drinking spout and an internal collar, and in which the decorative spout member further includes a cap or helmet structure having the drinking spout formed therein.